Aendistu Sagara
Aendistu Sagara (Aendistu相良, Sagara Aendistu) is the third seat in the Ninth Division in the Gotei 13. He used to be in the Twelfth Division, but he left due to unknown reasons. Also, he used to be in the Fifth Division, but left seeing as he is reluctant to use kido. Human When he was human, he had a medium length hair cut, he didn't have chin hair yet, he was a bit short for his age. His eyes are a bright green, and his hair is a deep blue. He usually wore nice clothing throughout the day. Shinigami After he was murdered, he had a scar on his face from when the killer nearly got him. He started to grow his hair long in the days he stayed in the Rukongai District. He usually wears it in a ponytail, except for when he feels like letting his hair down. He now sports a goatee which he wanted to sport for a long time. He usually wears his shinigami outfit, rarely ever taking it off. Personality Aendistu is usually silent, but talks when he feels like it. He's usually calm, so it takes a little bit to anger him. He usually follows the rules, and doesn't like breaking them. He is a bit of a loner, but will accept help if necessary. He is always trying to surpass himself in combat. History Life Aendistu lived with his adopted father,Raito Sagara, and his adopted brother, Minato Sagara. He would spend all of his time with his brother when he was younger, when he started his school life, he had gained an affinity for studying, and experimenting. After he graduated, he wanted to get a job, but couldn't find one. This went on for a year, until one day, a serial killer broke into his home, and murdered both Aendistu, and Minato. Death After Aendistu died, a shinigami took him to the Soul Society, more specifically, the Rukongai District. He searched for his brother for a while, but he decided to give up soon. He spent fifteen years living in the Rukongai District, until he heard about the Shin'ō Academy. Academy Days Aendistu took the exam twice, failing once, and passing the second time. He spent the next six years in the Academy, specializing in zanjutsu, but not doing as well in kido. After six years, he finally graduated from the Shin'ō Academy. Joining the Twelfth Division, Leaving and Joining the Fifth Division Later on, Aendistu filled out an application to join the Twelfth Division. Captain Jinpachi Taiki approved his application to join. Aendistu ran the Twelfth Division Shop in the Seireitei. When he wasn't in the shop, he goes out to practice his combat abilities. Aendistu left the Twelfth Division for unknown reasons. He joined the Fifth Division not long after. He tried to cast aside his hesitance of using kido, but he couldn't, and soon after he joined, he left. Joining the Ninth Division Now after leaving two divisions, Aendistu had been looking for another to call home. He had decided to fill out an application for the Ninth Division. He was accepted in the squad by Captain Masaru Yoshida. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō (See List of Zanpakutos/Chikyū no hametsu) *'Shikai':Chikyū no hametsu The release command for Chikyū no Hametsu is "Destroy". Chikyū no hametsu's power is that when it strikes the ground, stalagmites appear from the ground. When not striking the ground, the attack power by regular swings is increased by 50%. *'Bankai': Hakai-tekina chikyū no hametsu The release command in bankai has changed from "Destroy" to "Decimate". The stalagmites that come out of the zanpakuto when the ground is struck explode when touched. The melee attack power is doubled by what the shikai's attack power is. (As of now, Aendistu's bankai has not been achieved yet.) Trivia *'He is sensitive about his height, and gets angry when he's called short.' *'He prefers not to use kido very often.' Quotes TBA Battles & Events TBA